fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Bristow
Welcome to PCA (January 9, 2005): A girl named Zoey Brooks starts attending PCA (Pacific Coast Academy), formerly an all boys school, with her younger brother Dustin. She meets a friendly boy named Chase Matthews, who develops a huge crush on Zoey. She meets her fellow students (icluding her soon-to-be BFF, Nicole) who will soon become her other friends. She also meets an obnoxious guy named Logan Reese who challenges her to a game of basketball with five of her girl friends to prove that they deserve to go to school at PCA. Nicole joins the team. At first, the game is going bad, but Dana joins and ties the game. She misses the winning point, but the girls are satisfied. New Roomies (January 9, 2005): Nicole and Dana constantly fight. When their anger towards each other gets turned on Zoey, she decides to move out of her room and move in with Quinn. Zoey and Quinn get along pretty well until Quinn starts experimenting and doing other weird stuff to and around her. She returns and Nicole and Dana apologize. Webcam (January 16, 2005): Nicole and the other girls receive a gift from Logan, supposedly because he's sorry for not accepting them. Shortly after, many of the guys find out about all the girls embarrassing secrets, and the girls vow to find out what's going on. Many of the girls blame each other for revealing their secrets (including that Nicole keeps a chart of which guys have the best lips), but then they realize the truth. They concoct a plan and bust Logan. Defending Dustin (January 23, 2005): When a school bully forces Dustin to do his homework for him, Zoey confronts the bully in public, embarrassing Dustin. Dustin tells Zoey that she's babying him too much and that he can defend himself. Meanwhile, Nicole, Zoey, Dana, Chase, and Michael try to hide their dog, Elvis, away from their dorm advisor, Coco, since it's against school rules to have pets on campus. Prank Week (January 30, 2005): Prank Week, a PCA tradition where old PCA students prank new ones, has begun. Since this is the first year girls are allowed at PCA, they are prime targets. The guys expect them to just take the pranks and do nothing, but the girls have a different idea. The girls carry out a plan that ends up threatening whether or not girls are allowed at PCA. Zoey takes all the blame and Zoey is expelled. During her public apology, The boys put into action, a plan that saves Zoey. Jet-X (February 13, 2005): Mr. Bender's friend, Jake Savage, offers Zoey and her friends the chance to win a free Jet-X. All they have to do is team up and create a Jet-X commercial that Jake will judge, the winner having their commercial put on the air one hundred times. While Logan and his team, mostly Logan, work on their commercial with fancy video equipment and famous actors, Zoey and her team decide that the content of the commercial is more important than how much money is put into it. Now the test is to see which is better, a commercial made with lots of money, or a commercial that relates to teens and helps describe what the Jet-X is all about. The girls win and Nicole gets a blue Jet-X. The Play (February 20, 2005): Chase writes a play for homework that his drama teacher decides to use in their annual fall production. Chase and Zoey both get to play the main parts and Chase is excited because at the end, the two characters kiss. However, Logan auditions for the lifeguard and gets the part, ruining Chase's plan. Chase becomes obsessed with what will happen between Logan and Zoey when they kiss and will do whatever he can to stop it. Nicole plays a hula girl in the play and helps with Zoey's plan to embarrass Logan. Logan does not kiss Zoey. Quinn's Date (March 6, 2005): Quinn develops a crush on a "cute" boy name Mark Del Figgallo, but is too afraid to ask him out. She asks Zoey to ask for her, but when she does, he says no. Not wanting to break Quinn's heart, she says he said yes. Zoey tells Nicole and Dana the truth. She and Chase then concoct a way that she can go on a date with Mark without Mark knowing. All ends well and Quinn and Mark become a couple. Spring Fling (March 13, 2005): Zoey, Dana, Nicole sign up for the spring fling committee in order to get Drake Bell to perform at their spring fling. When they find out they have to give $5,000 to Drake for him play at their spring fling, Zoey and her friends start a fund-raiser. It isn't successful, only raising $1,000. A member of the PCA Board of Directors offers to give them $4,000 to wash his car. They do, but Zoey accidentally pushes the parking brake and the car crashes. They get it fixed, although it cost most of their money. The member never finds out. Drake arrives but the manager, hearing of the lack of money, calls it off. Drakes comes to talk about it, and Nicole freaks out and hugs him. Drake agrees to play if Zoey will give him her t-shirt design. Spring Fling is a success. Backpack (April 3, 2005): After having to pay for a $50 backpack she squirted with liquid candy at the bookstore, Nicole is stuck with a horrible, candy covered backpack. But the backpack is saved when Zoey decides to spruce it up with a new design she created. To her amazement, Zoey's backpack idea is stolen from a girl named Stacy who is making a lot of money from it, and Zoey decides to improve on her own idea and sell her own backpacks (which have massagers in the back.) Stacy is run out of business. Disc Golf (April 10, 2005): Zoey and her friends are worn out from always running in gym class and Nicole keeps throwing up and is tired of it. To solve this, they decide to create their own disc golf team, since people who play sports don't have to participate in gym. School Dance (April 17, 2005): The school dance committee this year is using a personality quiz to partner people up with the same interests. Two people from the committee come to Nicole's class to talk about it and how it benefits them. Nicole goes with an exciting, kind of annoying guy who is just like her. Little Beach Party (May 1, 2005): It's the end of the semester and Nicole and her friends are psyched about PCA's annual beach party, which is going to be the bash of the year. But everything gets turned around when Quinn releases a "knockout gas" which affects Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Dustin, Chase, Michael, Logan, and Quinn. They miss the buses and end up taking a taxi to a deserted beach more than fifty miles away from the party. With no cellphone signal or Wi-Fi hot spot, they are stuck there until someone stumbles upon them. All is not lost, however, when they all decide to have their own beach party, starting their own tradition. Eventually, Quinn "Quinnvents" a communication device to contact Mr. Bender to pick them up. Back to PCA (September 11, 2005): It's the second year at P.C.A. Dana left for the European Exchange Program,happily for Nicole. But, the girls needed a new roomate. When they come back to their dorm they find their new roommate, Lola Martinez pretending to talk to the dead. Meanwhile, Michael and Chase have to deal with Logan, who's Dad gives him a huge entertainment center for their new dorm. Time Capsule (September 18, 2005): Mr. Bender decides to have each person in his class put an item that best represents them into a time capsule. Chase is desperate to know what Zoey has said about him in the video she made to put in the time capsule, and will go to any lengths to find out. Also, Nicole tries to help Quinn to stop snoring and they succed by putting fish up her nose. The Election (October 9, 2005): It's election time. Class presidents have to be voted for and Chase and Zoey nominate each other as a joke. Then they make a pact that whatever happens, they promise that the election won't affect their friendship. However, when Logan helps Chase win the election (against his will), Zoey gets mad at him, and they decide to drop out of the race. Haunted House (October 30, 2005): (Lola does not appear in this episode.) Every Halloween at PCA, the upper school makes a haunted house for the lower school. This year, Logan is in charge. He promises everybody that the haunted house will not just make them scream but it will make them cry. But when Dustin and his roommate, Jack, get lost in the haunted house, Logan starts to get scared and starts to wonder where Dustin and his roommate have gone. Michael gets chased all over PCA by some French tourists who think he is ill, and Nicole gets a case of mistaken identity when she chases Mark. * Although credited, Victoria Justice does not appear in this episode. Bad Girl (November 13, 2005): Dustin's new girlfriend, Trisha Kirby (Jennette McCurdy who plays Sam Puckett on iCarly), turns out to be a very rude girl. Zoey sends Chase to persuade Trisha to stop going out with Dustin and go for someone older. She gets the wrong idea and thinks that Chase is asking her out and she accepts. To make Trisha stop going out with Chase, he and Zoey pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend. Meanwhile, Michael and Logan get sprayed by a skunk. Broadcast Views (January 15, 2006): Chase and Michael have an online show, The Chase & Michael Show. Zoey and Logan have their own segment on it called "He Says, She Says" and it all goes wrong when all the boys and girls begin fighting, so Dean Rivers cancels their show. A TV show producer then asks them to be on their show, but don't realize only Zoey and Logan can be on the show. Meanwhile, Nicole is depressed because she is failing Algebra when cute boys distract her, so Quinn and Lola try to fix her problem by using a hypnosis technique. Girls Will Be Boys (January 29, 2006): The girls can no longer relax on the boy's dorm roof thanks to Logan. To solve this problem, they must prove that boys can act the same with girls around. So, they disguise Lola as a boy and goes to live with Chase and Logan, taking Michael's place when he pretends to be sick. Robot Wars (February 12, 2006): Zoey challenges some computer geeks to a Bot battle, but first they must build a Bot to compete. The gang asks Quinn for help, but when Logan makes fun of her and everyone laughs, she gets upset and quits. So, they ask the Miles, the smartest guy at PCA to help, but on one condition: Nicole must go on a date with him. Lola Likes Chase (February 26, 2006): When Lola develops a crush on Chase, Zoey and Chase are forced to address their relationship. With some advice from Michael, Chase decides to say yes to the date and forgets all the things that he planned to do with Zoey. This makes Zoey feel jealous and upset. Meanwhile, Logan teaches Dustin how to impress the ladies, only to see Dustin get a date but he himself fails to. http:// Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up (March 10, 2006): Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up is the first Zoey 101 TV movie. It is about Zoey and the gang going to Logan's Beach House for Spring Break and finding out that they are on the testing of Logan's dad's new show called "Gender Defenders". Meanwhile, Chase accidentally sends a text message to Zoey about his love for her. Will this spring break turn out to be a spring bummer? http:// People Auction (April 9, 2006): After a fire burns down Sushi Rox, Zoey and the gang hold a people auction to raise money in order to rebuild it. Chase and Michael get auctioned to the sushi-crazy gym teacher. Zoey, Lola, and Nicole become Logan's personal cheerleaders, and they are told to "cheer his awesomeness", as in cheer for everything he does. His plan backfires when the girls decide to cheer for everything he does. Note: The events of the episode happened before Spring Break-Up Quinn's Alpaca (April 16, 2006): Quinn's pet alpaca, Otis, is depressed because he misses her, leaving her feeling depressed as well. The girls then decide to try and cheer her up by throwing an alpaca-themed party. However, this only made her miss Otis even more and she left PCA to meet with him, which could get her suspended as it is the middle of the semester. Meanwhile, the guys make a bet to see who can go the longest without saying anything containing the letter 'S' and the person who loses has to run across the campus wearing nothing but a bikini top, a hula skirt, and a flashing red helmet. http:// In Season 3, Nicole was diagnosed with OMGD and sent to an all-girls school. http:// Nicole: Zoey's roommate and best girl friend. Nicole's a bundle of energy who's extremely peppy and talks a mile a minute—oh, and she's a tad boy-crazy too. But Nicole is also very loyal and trustworthy, and Zoey knows she can always count on her when she needs a friend. Her personal rule of thumb is "Better late than sweaty!". She often has arguments with Dana; Nicole gets along much better with her Season 2 roommate Lola Martinez. Nicole is also very sensitive. In "Disc Golf" she admits she is not very good at sports. She is also very perky and loves PCA because, "It has cute boys, it's across from the beach, it has cute boys, has a swimming pool, and did I mention cute boys?" In one episode it is said she is a straight-A student. In Season 3, she is diagnosed with OMGD. She has to attend an all-girls school. She is mentioned several times throughout Season 3 but is not mentioned in Season 4. She appeared in 26 episodes including one TV movie, Spring Break-Up. http:// *When everybody is watching "Gender Defenders" at PCA, they never showed Nicole when they showed the cast. This may be due to the fact that Alexa was fired backstage in this episode.